Kagome's Gift to You
by blackandwhite16
Summary: Kagome has passed away without Inuyasha because, of course, he's immortal. She doesn't want him to be alone or suffer. Kagome's own wish is Inuyasha's happiness. She gives Inuyasha a gift after her death, a shoulder to lean on. Her little cousin is sent, by herself, to the Feudal Era to help Inuyasha through his struggles and insecurities. DO NOT OWN IMAGE! You will like this.
1. Chapter 1

**A.N: Hi guys. I want to try this out a bit. Review and favorite please. I would love for some ****NICE**** and ****HELPFULL ****criticism. **

**Kagome is around 18 at the time.**

"I want to be just like you, big cousin!" A young 5 year old female chirped sitting next to Kagome. The child had brown eyes that lit up with joy. Her hair was a black just like her cousins and had it pulled up into a ponytail which caused it to be shorter than it really was.

"Trust me. You really don't." Kagome argued shaking her head. She hadn't been back in the Feudal Era in at least a week. She wondered what Inuyasha was doing, then suddenly thought about all of the sticky situations she had been in. Sadly, there were A LOT.

"I do! Where's the doggy man." The girl argued looking around for Inuyasha. She'd met him and LOVED him. He made her laugh when he got irritated or when he became dumb-founded by their technology. She also liked messing with his soft dog ears and watching them randomly twitch.

"He'll be here tomorrow. Try not to make him to mad Sachi, ok?" Kagome said looking at the moon and thinking back to when Sachi first met Inuyasha. She giggled at remembering it.

"I promise." Sachi smiled holding out her tiny pinky finger to do a pinky promise. Kagome smiled and wrapped her pinky around her little cousins feeling happy and loving her cousins smile..

******** In bed ********

Kagome frowned as she pulled a thought out of the back of her mind. Inuyasha is immortal and Kagome can't heal from wounds. She sighed knowing that her death would make Inuyasha depressed and he wouldn't take it well. She didn't want him to do anything crazy and she knew he would. Who would she leave to stay with Inuyasha and stop him from doing something bizarre? She began to cry as sudden things like him ending himself came to mind.

******* 13 years later******

"WHY?!" Sachi screamed hearing dreadful news from her parents. She cried heavy tears that never stopped.

"We were informed of her death a week ago." Sachi's mom explained holding back tears aswell.

"Her funeral is in 2 days." Her father added holding the crying women's shoulders. They sat in front of a 16 year old Sachi who was clenching her fist and screaming.

"AND YOU'RE JUST TELLING ME!" Sachi yelled angered that her parents hid this. She refused to believe it. She refused to believe that her closest cousin Kagome, whom she hadn't seen in about 13 years was…dead. She was so young and the ONLY one Sachi had. She pounded her fists on the table and ran to her room. Her parents cried harder seeing their daughter's misery. Sachi raged in her room kicking things, throwing books, and screaming thinking it would relieve the many emotions she had. After hours of a break down she was asleep and drained from all of her emotions.

******* Funeral Day *******

"I'm so sorry." Sachi frowned walking up to her Aunt who was crying just as hard as Sachi herself.

"Thank you for coming." Kagome's mom said smiling through her pain. Sachi walked up to the casket seeing her cousins cold, pale body. She felt bad knowing that she only had that last memory from the final night with her cousin. That was about 13 years ago and she hadn't seen her since to make more great memories. Sachi cried knowing that Kagome was ready for this, **SHE** was the one who wasn't. She looked around feeling like someone wasn't there, someone who really should have been. Shaking the feeling off, the depressed teen sat in her seat starting to feel the tears she had thought she wiped away run down her face.

"I know that as Kagome's mother I should be giving the speech but, Kagome wanted her cousin to do the honors. Sachi, can you come up please?" Mrs. Higurashi asked standing at an altar with a paper in her hand. Sachi froze for a minute in surprise before standing up to approach the altar. She looked at all the people who attended, which there were so many of, before speaking.

"I don't remember to much as I haven't seen her in 13 years I'm afraid." Sachi began staring at all the people. She looked at Kagome for a few minutes before continuing.

"Kagome was a sweet girl who could make people laugh and put them in their place. She may have been my cousin to all of you, but she was a sister in my heart. She was my hero and the girl I wanted to be exactly like. She was honest and pure hearted like, like the perfect jewel. She knew just what to say and that made her heart the purist gold ever. I know she's in heaven and I'm never going to forget her…..Thank you." Sachi smiled stepping down and walked outside. She looked at the grey sky as she got outside and cried as hard as she'd ever had. Her heart ached and she dropped to the floor pounding her fists on the concrete. She couldn't feel the stinging of her fists or how bad they were bleeding as the pain numbed it all. She felt the strong connection with her cousin braking and crumbling as her heart went completely dark and full of pain. She no longer felt her right fist as she stopped banging it, blood dripping out of it to no end. She walked up to her parents hiding her hand and told them she was going to her Aunt's house to clean up. They stayed behind for the rest of the funeral.

"Just great. What will I do to hide you?" Sachi asked washing her hand off in the sink. It still had no feeling and a lot of blood. She wrapped a bandage around it and began to walk back outside and return to the funeral. She stopped suddenly looking at the porch in front of her. The memory of that night came back to her and she showed a slight smile. She thought back to there silly argument on Kagome's life. Sachi looked across the porch to see the doors to the well open. She felt a familiar breeze come through the doors and began to approach it.

"We were…waiting for…someone." Sachi said thinking back to the night with Kagome. She couldn't remember anything about the person. She did remember how much her cousin loved that person and how special they were to her. The sky was suddenly black as the time had passed and the stars filled it glowing equally bright with the moon. She went back inside the empty house and layed in Kagome's bed as she did when she was 5. She felt warm and safe and like Kagome was right next to her. She didn't care if no one was home.

******* Sachi's dream *******

"Hi Sachi. I missed you!

"Kagome, I thought you were-"

"I am. I need to ask you a favor. Can you help me?"

"Sure...what's up?"

"Go to Inuyasha and tell him it's not his fault. He promised me."

"Who?"

"Thank you very much. One more thing. Stay with him please. Don't leave his side."

"Who is Inuyasha? Where do I find him?"

"You'll know where."

"Kagome wait! I missed you."

"I promise I'm still with you. I will stay by your side, pinky swear?"

"Pinky swear."

**Hi guys. As I said earlier, please write reviews and tips to help improve. A little helpful FYI to the newbie's you don't need an account to post reviews. PM me for questions or ideas (this you do need an account for). If you can't,** **just leave it in the comments. I will try to post every Friday or Saturday. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi. I'm not sure how long you guys want the chapters so I won't make them too long. Make sure to help me by giving tips and constructive criticism. Thank you. ****.**

Sachi woke up the next morning cuddling Kagome's puzzle. She sat up broken knowing that yesterday…wasn't a nightmare. She sat there not moving, wishing that the day had never come and wondering why. Why did she have to lose her cousin so suddenly and out of the blue? She grabbed her chest feeling her heart ache and her eyes burn as they teared up. Sachi got up and walked down stairs in the clothes she fell asleep in, a black pair of laced tights and a black dress over it that ended at her knees. It had sleeves that ended at her elbow. The smell of food hit her nose but she didn't want to eat.

"Good morning dear." Sachi's mom said putting on a fake smile. The woman had OBVIOUSLY been crying for a while and didn't get much sleep.

"Mom, stop." Sachi snapped hating how fake her mother's joy was. That irritated her the most and her mom **promised** she would stop it.

"Promise." Sachi whispered starting to remember the dream she had last night. She knew what she was supposed to do. Kagome was made a promise and Sachi was going to keep it.

"That is no way t-"

"Mom, dad, I want to stay here with Aunt." Sachi spat out cutting her dad off. She **needed** to stay to keep Kagome's promise and help this Inuyasha guy. The teen stared her parents down giving the face saying they had to approve.

"Is your Aunt ok with that?" Sachi's father asked looking at who was standing at the stove.

"I don't mind." The cooking woman answered smiling at Sachi's parents. She didn't seem upset at all. She was more at piece than despair.

"We can bring your things….in the evening." Sachi's mother said shocked at the sudden words.

"Thank you. I want to stay in Kagome's room." Sachi said smiling. She wanted to stay close to Kagome and make sure to fulfill the promise made. How would she know where to go though? She hadn't been here in 13 years and she didn't like her past memories. She was the "odd" kid in school so those 13 years were disposed of.

"That's fine. I'll just clean her room out." Mrs. Higurashi said turning off the stove and serving some breakfast for her guests.

"NO! Don't. I want it all just like that." Sachi yelled looking alarmed and demanding at the same time. She wanted to try to remember more about the night and she knew she could if the surrounding was the same. Sachi zoomed upstairs ready to smile and make her cousin the happiest soul on earth.

******* Slight Time Skip *******

"Here are some clothes and your IPod, charge cords, Laptop, and I Pad." Sachi's mother listed holding a black bag in her hand. The bag was just boring and had no designs. Sachi had gotten it on a family trip that she wished so very deeply she could forget. Most embarrassing memory ever.

"There's only enough for a month so we'll bring you more clothes every 2 months or so." Her father said looking at the bag and then up at Sachi. His little girl wasn't going to be with him anymore. He hugged his daughter tightly knowing that he had to wait more than 2 months to see his daughter again. Her mom hugged her as well 2 times tighter than her father. Sachi gasped for air as her parents let her go.

"Thanks guys. I'll call you two every night, promise." Sachi answered sweetly giving her parents the smile she knew they loved. She didn't want to bring them down because these past few days had been harder on them then they had been on her. She needed to be their light through all this and bring back as much joy as she could in the last 2 minutes. Sachi looked at them and did a funny face to lighten the mood.

"We gotta get on our plane honey. We gave you what you brought with you. Try to make it last." Her dad said telling the truth. He was well aware that the clothes in the bag weren't a month's worth. Sachi gave the 'mhmmmm' face before laughing.

"I'm gonna go unpack. I love you guys." Sachi said smiling at her parents. She hugged them one last time before running upstairs to unpack her clothes and cords. She stared out the window as her parents drove away in her Aunts car. Kagome's room was so organized and neat and Sachi wasn't **EVER **gonna mess it up. It was only noon and she honestly didn't want to unpack. She pulled out her IPod and her beats headphones to place them on the desk. She also changed her clothes and went from a dress to a pair of black jeans, grey 'Three Days Grace" t-shirt, and black converse.

"That's better." Sachi said feeling way more comfortable in her current outfit. She grabbed her IPod and headphones and put on Meghan Trainor's "Lips Are Movin" walking towards the door. She paused on the same porch as she noticed that the feeling towards the well was different and more abandoned.

The feeling was strong and left Sachi curious as she approached. She wondered if the rumors were real, the well having demons. She walked into the small building and approached the well leaning over itl. A cold breeze blew past her face sending chills down her spine.

"Meow!" Buyo jumped suddenly running out from nowhere. Sachi screamed suddenly turning and falling down the well. She closed her eyes terrified and ready to hit the floor. The fall started to feel like forever and Sachi, for a moment, felt like she was dead. She opened her eyes and her jaw dropped as she saw what surrounded. The scene was covered in different colors and what looked like stars. Sachi stopped breathing for a second but then realized she needed air. She suddenly sat on top of bones and saw four walls of wood around her.

"EEEEEEEHHHHH!" Sachi squealed feeling the bones surround her. She jumped up and grabbed vines crawling up whatever she could dig her nails in. She finally reached the top of the well when she realized she surely wasn't home anymore. The exhausted 16 year old girl plopped on the ground of healthy green grass outside the well.

"Where am I? What in the world?" Sachi questioned sitting up and finally realizing the dream like scenery. She sat there for like 5 minutes before she noticed the pair of golden eyes starring her down. She froze dead in her tracks.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi! I know I take forever to update but school is a pain. I noticed no one is leaving comments. Don't be afraid to tell me what you think please.**

"Uh…" Sachi whined. She was so lost and had so many questions running through her head right now. She looked away from the golden eyes to look at the being that had the mesmerizing eyes. A, what looked like a man sat in the tree right in front of her. He had long, gorgeous silver hair and a red kimono on. He had dog ears on top of his head. WAIT WOAH DOG EARS!

"Who the heck are you?" The figure barked. He had a look of hatred in his golden eyes and his hands on a sword sheeth.

"Give me a second. I'm trying to understand something." Sachi said running questions through her head.

"Excuse me?" The man asked looking slightly irritated.

"Inuyasha, please be quiet. Oh, wait ummmm." Sachi said suddenly spitting out a name. She remembered Kagome mentioning the name but, Sachi didn't know what the man looked like.

"Hey! How do you know my name?" The man jumped up ready to slice Sachi in half. He looked on edge.

"Woah! I don't know it just kinda came out. Calm it bro!" Sachi yelled jumping up. She didn't know he had such a short temper. He was ready to kill her just because she knew his name. He jumped down from the tree with his blade in his hand. As he got closer, Sachi froze and was shaking and full of fear. He raised his sword ready to swing down and slice her. She thought back about her cousin and her promise which she had to fulfill. She couldn't die yet. There was still something she had to finish and she knew that. She jumped out of the way as he brought his blade down and jumped up on her feet.

"Wait! Did you know Kagome?!" She yelled with a serious face. She stared at him waiting for an answer as he froze at the mention of her cousin's name. That was a yes and she could tell. She didn't really remember him but was closer to it. He, on the other hand, didn't seem to recognize her at all. He was angrier now and looked blood thirsty. The man jumped on Sachi and held her down as she hit the ground.

"How do you know her? Where'd you hear her name?" He growled getting in her face.

"She..She's my cousin!" Sachi screamed trying to push him off of her. He froze once more and stared at Sachi for a few moments. That would explain the clothes that looked so much like Kagome's. That's not what hit him though; he looked at her close and saw Kagome in her. Her black hair and the brown eyes that showed so much care for him. These eyes right in front of him were different as they suffered from unending sorrow.

"Can…you get off of me. Please?" Sachi asked no longer fighting him and staring at his eyes as he stared at hers. He got up and sat down next to Sachi who got up as soon as she was free to.

"I'm Sachi. I don't know if you remember me. You saw me when I was around 5." Sachi explained. She sat next to whom she now knew for sure was Inuyasha.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know." Inuyasha said looking depressed. He remembered now. The little girl who played with his ears, yelled sit to scare him, and gave him his first nickname. He couldn't forget her because whether he admitted it or not he loved that little girl. She made him smile when he wasn't around of course. She had her good points.

"I believe I called you doggy man." Sachi said as she laughed at herself. She only remembered that night. The last night she saw her cousin. She forgot everything before and after that because it was all just black due to pain. She never told anyone but knew she should have.

"You little brat. Do you remember the constant picking on me?" Inuyasha asked trying to stay away from awkward silence. He didn't have a hard time talking to her and couldn't explain why.

"I don't actually." Sachi said looking into the grass.

"I don't remember anything except for what I ate for breakfast and the last night I had with Kagome."

"I'm sorry. Why dontcha wench?" Inuyasha asked sounding rude and obnoxious, as usual.

"I suffered at school and never really told my parents. People called me a weirdo and a creep because I smiled easily and had weird dreams. I was even beat up after school because I smiled during class. I stopped smiling after about 5th grade. People then said I was a doll sent from demons because I didn't talk to people and never smiled. I was always by myself. I forget anything I can unless it's something REALLY important." Sachi said now looking at Inuyasha. He stared at her with a face of shock and eyes that felt a pain she was far too familiar with. She then realized she was crying and couldn't stop the tears.

"Why? Why didn't you tell anyone?" Inuyasha asked wiping her tears with his kimono. She stared at him noticing that she didn't know a thing about the doggy man she loved as a kid.

"I didn't feel they should know my pain. My parents didn't need to hurt like I was. They would be in more pain than I was if they knew their little angel was suffering. I kept to myself all the pain to keep my parents smiling." Sachi said looking at the sky. She knew that she was in pain but her parent's joy always made the day better and seeing their hurt face would kill worse than the words and kicks she would receive at school.

"That's ridiculous. I'm sure they would rather help you than have you feel pain." Inuyasha responded looking at Sachi. Sachi looked at him with a face soaked in tears. She knew he was right and she hated that he was. She didn't want to lie and say he was wrong. Why did she feel so comfortable talking about this with him? She stared at Inuyasha for a moment and then hugged him. She didn't know why she did but it felt right to. He understood all of this too well. She stayed there for what seemed like forever and he hugged her back to comfort her. He knew this little girl and knew his love for her wasn't the love he shared with Kagome but, the love he had for a little sister. He loved her a lot and knew that as a big brother this was his job.

"I'm sorry. I came here to fulfill a promise." Sachi said as she let go of Inuyasha. He stared at her confused and wondering what she meant by a promise.

"What do you mean?" He asked looking her in the eyes and waiting for an answer.

"Kagome sent me here and made me promise her something through a dream. I promised her I would stay by your side." Sachi chirped smiling at Inuyasha. He smiled at her and chuckled.

"Feh. Like I need a mortal little girl by my side." He said putting his arms behind his head. He smiled as he saw the irritation growing on Sachi's face.

"I promised so I'm staying whether you are happy about it or not. Got it bub?" Sachi yelled getting in Inuyasha's face.

"Chh. Whatever." He sorted. Bieng a jerk was his thing.

**Hope you guys liked it. Write reviews and I will post as soon as I can, promise.** **Thank you.**


	4. Chapter 4: A Shaking New Truth

Chapter 4

It's been a week since Sachi hadleft the shrine. She did nothing but fight with Inuyasha. She also met his friends and loved to play with the little fox demon. His fuzzy tail was fun to play with. She was only 16. There were a lot of battles and such since Sachi had come and no one knew why.

"You're like a demon magnet." Inuyasha said lying down in the dirt. The night sky was beautifully lit by a full moon and filled with stars. Sachi sat back staring at the stars and taking in the gorgeous sight.

"I don't know why though. There's nothing special about me." Sachi said agreeing with Inuyasha. She laughed as she thought back to how many times her dad had called her a magnet for trouble. She missed them, a lot. She did want to see them. Her IPod was dead as was her phone and they were so far from the well that getting these things charged wasn't going to happen for a while.

"What's that for?" Inuyasha asked looking at her sad face and noticing her sigh.

"I miss my parents. I miss them a lot." Sachi says frowning as her parents faces run through her mind. There were those 2 other things bugging her and causing her frustration if anything. The first one was that she couldn't help anyone during the fights and just hid behind trees. She even got in the way sometimes and hated the feeling of bieng useless. She couldn't stand it when she got in the way and being a burden stung. The second thing was that she was the one attracting all the demons and didn't have the slightest clue as to why. Why was she so wanted by demons when there was nothing about her that was special or strong? She didn't have the jewel as that was pieced together and rid of. She whimpered as the jewel came to mind and reminded her of the only person she was ever so close too. The loss ate at her and wrapped her heart in knots.

"We should probably get some rest." Inuyasha replied not knowing what to say in this moment. How was he supposed to react? He wasn't good at this stuff with Kagome and usually ended up angering her.

"Yeah. Goodnight." Sachi agreed saying down. She was instantly out as she wrapped herself in the grass. She drifted off and suddenly there was a bright light.

_Dream_

"Hey."

"Hey Kagome."

"I need to tell you something."

"Sure. What's up?"

"You will have to fight. There is something strong in you that I feel will cause trouble."

"Something in me?"

"Yes, Sachi. There was a problem as we rid the jewel. It disappeared but another was made."

"How? Wasn't there always just that one? I thought there couldn't be another."

"There was one made from you as I left. Your pain and suffering was so great it has made a dark jewel. Your sorrow and anger has all been put in that and made a jewel that is strong enough to destroy the Shikon Jewel."

"How?"

"By harboring those feelings, Sachi. Be prepared to fight. Stay with Inuyasha and the others. They will protect you."

"I thought I was just here to help Inuyasha. Wasn't I?"

"Things have changed Sachi."

"What?"

"Goodbye."

_End Dream_

"Wake up!" Inuyasha screamed shaking Sachi. She opened her groggy eyes and blinked before frowning.

"What's wrong?" Inuyasha asked. He saw her worried look. That wasn't worry, that was fear. She was terrified.

"I…I talked to Kagome." Sachi answered looking down at the ground depressed. She hated that dream. Those warnings that sent chills down her spine. Leaving her numb.

"What?" Inuyasha questioned puzzled.

"In my dream. She said to be careful. I posses something. I posses a jewel of sorrow greater than the Shikon.?" Sachi looked up at Inuyasha with terror in her eyes. She finally jumped up and hugged him after sitting there for a few minutes.

"Let's try asking Lady Kaeda." Miroku suggested approaching the two. Sango walked up behind him with Kirara in one hand and Shippo on her shoulder. Inuyasha nods and gives Sachi a hand as she stands. There's so much about this that Sachi hates it makes her sick. Why was she the one with this problem?

"Why do ye ask about such a thing?" Kaede asked sitting down in her hut. She was making lunch.

"It's a mere question." Miroku answered not wanting to bring Sachi's up Sachi's dream.

"If ye must know then aye. It is possible." Keade answered as she turned towards them to tell the story.

"The priestess who fought the war and created the Shikon Jewel had believed that if there was enough evil around after the jewel were gone, there would be the darkness of another to form the Shikon's opposite. This jewel would be created from the sorrow and bitterness of another priestess's heart. The jewel would be absolutely capable of being stronger than the Shikon."

"What would happen to the one who created the jewel?" Sachi asked jumping to Kaede. They had met about the third or fourth day Sachi had arrived.

"She who made the jewel will most likely die from it. They will either be consumed by the jewel or destroy the jewel but die in the process." Kaede explained getting up. She then walked out of the hut leaving Sachi to sit there full of fear and misery. Everyone stared at her with worry on their faces. She couldn't breathe. She felt so suffocated and the fear she had screaming in her made the space get smaller. Why? She wasn't a priestess. So then, why? She jumped up and ran from the hut wanting to get away. She ran as fast as she could not knowing where she was going or why. How did all of this happen? Why?

"What the heck Kagome?" Sachi screamed standing in the middle of nowhere. She didn't know where she was and she didn't care. She was scared and suffocated, lost and broken. How long did she have to live before she was destroyed? A wave of fit hit her as she turned around to see glowing red eyes staring at her. A beast jumped out of a bush snarling at her. It had 3 eyes and about 4 tails and sharp teeth that could easily rip flesh. The demon charged at her wrist ready to bite it off.

"Huh? Ahhhh!"


End file.
